


Светозарный

by Alnaira



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2014, Minor Character Death, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alnaira/pseuds/Alnaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Самое прочное оружие, рассказывал сэр Майкл, куется из сердца звезды</p>
            </blockquote>





	Светозарный

Мальчишку Изабель перехватила в проулке за таверной. Очень ей не понравилось, как он глазел на них с Клэри, особенно на Клэри; мимолетно она подумала, что может ошибаться, но быстро прогнала эту мысль. Нельзя было его отпускать, виновного ли, невиновного — все простится. Теперь Изабель хорошо знала свой долг.

Шел последний день ярмарки, и деревенские с заезжими напились вдоволь. Люд тесно набился в таверну; у тех, что побогаче, на коленях сидели полураздетые хохочущие актрисы. Снаружи было удивительно тихо, только собаки лаяли вдалеке. Изабель шагнула из тени, одной рукой зажала мальчишке рот, а другой перерезала ему горло. Вышло так ловко, словно она приходилась ученицей мяснику, а не первому мечу королевства. Он, впрочем, не нашел бы в сравнении этом разницы.

Незамеченная, Изабель вернулась в таверну и проскользнула мимо веселой толпы на второй этаж, где были комнаты постояльцев. От шума внизу едва ощутимо дрожал пол. Её руку вдруг тоже стало мелко потряхивать, и она с силой сжала кулак. Нет, все было сделано верно, как должно. Простится — перед богами, церковниками и собой.

— Поедем завтра же, — сказала она Клэри, входя в отведенную им комнатушку. 

Порыв немедленно сорваться с места и уехать, не дожидаясь конца праздника, она старательно подавила. Ты вечно спешишь, выговаривал ей сэр Майкл когда-то, остуди голову и подумай, иначе её лишишься. Изабель стоило немалых трудов слушаться, и тогда, и сейчас. Пусть даже у неё больше не было права на ошибку — с той минуты, когда она отбила Клэри у обращенных магией Первой Шлюхи солдат. 

Нет, еще раньше. Отец с Алеком уехали, а она осталась.

Впрочем, ярмарка хорошо послужила им с Клэри, тело найдут не так быстро. 

— Всегда мечтала побывать в Черном Лесу, — продолжила Изабель. — Может, удастся найти дракона. Жаль, они больше не похищают принцесс.

Это принцесс похищают у них.

— Поступай, как знаешь, — равнодушно ответила Клэри. 

Она лежала на единственной кровати, отвернувшись к стене. Свет умирающего, жалкого огарка выхватывал из темноты её голые белые плечи. Изабель мучительно хотелось коснуться их, провести ладонью по спине, где уже стали выцветать синяки, но она стерпела. Со дня побега Клэри не произнесла и двух десятков слов. Голос её выпила пригоршня черных дней в столице; такие возьмешь в руки, вспоминая, а они просочатся сквозь кожу. Изабель оскорбительно было думать, что Клэри сломалась, но иной раз мысли предавали её. 

Стало быть, возражала она себе, отец был прав; и топтала голоса каблуком.

Погасив свечу, Изабель легла рядом с Клэри и закрыла глаза. Далекий смех, приправленный обрывками песен, в полусне сделался мелодией арфы, вонь застарелого пота — духами из-за восточных морей, а рядом, стоило обернуться, осиянные светом золотых звезд сидели король с королевой, Клэри, пряча улыбку, танцевала с Алеком, а ей самой протягивал руку Джонатан.

… Луна не успела родиться вновь, как над всей Гельвецией поднялись траурные стяги.

***

Черный Лес был в дне пути от деревни. Дорога шла через луга, разлившиеся бескрайним зеленым морем; наконец показался остов сгоревшей мельницы, а за ним — кромка берега из деревьев. К югу, по реке, лежала граница с Лонгией, падающая звезда уступала терновому венцу. Владетельный князь еще оставался союзником королевы Джослин, но до него были несчитанные лиги Черного Леса.

Стали видны могучие корни, вспоровшие землю, арки из сомкнутых ветвей. На ветру взлетали и опадали листья. Мимо пролетела птица, скрывшись над кронами. Старая Бриджит, нянчившая еще отца Изабель, все повторяла, что русалки с виду тоже кажутся человечьими девицами. Клэри опустила капюшон, и в безучастном лице её мелькнуло любопытство.

— Вы готовы посрамить Эдмунда Изгнанника, миледи? — спросила она, повернувшись к Изабель. Стылый голос потеплел, ожил, дрогнули углы рта.

Покидая столицу, чародейка госпожа Лосс успела сказать Клэри: дети Первой Жены не пойдут в Черный Лес. Они остерегаются его.

Что способно напугать демонов? Изабель не верила в старые сказки, пока не увидела мертвеца, вернувшегося с армией тварей, тысячу лет как забытых. 

Она мрачно рассмеялась и ответила:  
— Он будет опозорен до конца времен.

Войдя под тень дерева, её гнедой резко остановился, повел ушами и спокойно вдруг пошел дальше. Изрезанный краями листьев, на траву падал солнечный свет. В излучине ветвей мелькнула белка. Черный Лес не снял еще свою личину, вокруг были знакомые и правильные звуки — на самом деле или ей так казалось — и Клэри, вновь молчаливая, тоже, возможно, их слушала. Шелестящий смех ветра касался лица.

Изабель то и дело поглядывала на свои руки, руки-предательницы; руки — предательницы для покойника со своим лицом, демона с чужим. Правую с отметинами убийцы и левую, на которой были переломаны, а затем выправлены колдовством пальцы. Безоружная, она стояла, заслоняя собой дверь, а ладонь её гладило чудовище. Хозяин чудовища смотрел на них со скукой.

Солдат, которых оставил Изабель отец, он убил первыми. Во внутреннем дворе замка разожгли костер и подняли над ним знамя Лайтвудов. Огонь настоящий добрался до огня вытканного очень нескоро.

(Они не кричали, их зачаровали молчать, но лучше бы кричали; что угодно, кроме тишины, прорезанной треском дров).

Начало темнеть; они вышли к поляне, разрезанной упавшим деревом. Жгуты корней еще были в земле. Рядом журчала вода. 

— Я буду дежурить первой, — сказала Клэри и добавила отрешенно: — Все равно не могу спать.

Исхудавшая, с обкромсанными волосами, она была не тенью даже — тенью тени. Сливалась с вечерней темнотой, только белело заостренное, с выступающими скулами лицо.  
Должно быть, подумалось Изабель, я зову её Клэри лишь по привычке.

— Ваше высочество, — она склонила голову. Век бы не видеть этих пустых глаз.

Усталость обняла её, поцеловала веки, пригасила боль от мозолей и натертой кожи. Сон Изабель пах грозой и вином; сладость ласкала рот. Она горячо дышала в шею Клэри, забравшись рукой под рубашку, и слушала её срывающийся, хриплый на выдохах голос.

***

По шуму воды утром они вышли к ручью. На камнях, выступавших из воды, лежал человеческий череп, из глазницы торчал арбалетный болт. Поколебавшись, Изабель наполнила фляги и с наслаждением умылась. Когда она подняла голову, то изумленно моргнула. Стоя к ней боком, спешно раздевалась Клэри. Как же странно было не видеть волос, выплавленных из меди и красного золота. Переступив через одежду, она шагнула в воду и нырнула с громким плеском.

Запоздало Изабель подалась вперед, но ни келпи, ни иные твари не утащили Клэри на дно. Над ручьем молнией сверкнул её смешок. Она вынырнула и воскликнула, отводя со лба мокрые пряди:  
— Бог Двуединый, иди же сюда, Изабель!

Жар затопил щеки. Клэри, позабыв о стыде, лила воду на живот из сложенных чашей ладоней. Соски её сделались твердыми от прохладного воздуха. Непослушными пальцами Изабель дернула ремни, больно прикусила губу и отчего-то развеселилась. Видела бы её сейчас матушка! Безупречная, самых чистых кровей герцогиня Мариса сроду не купалась ни в реке, ни в лесных ручьях. Едва ли и супруг ложился с ней из страсти, а не ради долга.

Вода была благословенно хороша. Наконец Клэри потянула Изабель к камням, и они легли греться на солнце, точно змеи. Рядом заполошно хлопала крыльями птица, быть может, та самая, что встретилась им вчера. 

— Изабель, — шепнула Клэри, касаясь теплыми губами её плеча.   
— Моя принцесса, — сказала она в ответ; ритуальные слова, на вкус они были как вино с пряностями, разгоряченная соленая кожа. 

На постели с расшитым звездами пологом, на шкурах у камина они сплетались руками и ногами, волосами и дыханием. Теперь же был только плащ; Клэри опрокинула Изабель на спину и рвано и быстро её целовала. Живая, с руками, сжимающими до синяков, зубами, царапающими нижнюю губу. Ленивые, долгие ночи забыты и брошены. Изабель выдохнула с присвистом, когда она лизнула, как кошка, её живот и провела кончиками пальцев между бедер. В коленях отдавалась тягучая дрожь. Клэри брала её языком и пальцами, пока Изабель не забылась, вцепившись рукой в траву. 

Рубин в ожерелье, сползшем на плечо, потеплел. Не от оседающего грязью в воздухе присутствия демонов — от раскалившейся крови Изабель, дочери пламени. Так идет трещинами земля, истекая лавой. Но голос Майкла Вейланда в её памяти был что удар плети, и она вскинулась, потянулась к оружию, не успевая одеться. 

— Не нужно, Изабель, — сказала Клэри. Она едва услышала и потому поморщилась от окрика: — Леди Лайтвуд! Вспомни, где мы, — продолжила Клэри. — Демонам сюда нет хода.  
— Черный Лес дал нам войти, но это не значит, что он нас не сожрет, — парировала Изабель.  
— Не в этот раз.

Изабель не терпела загадок, но и расспрашивать ей не хотелось. Глаза у Клэри стали светлые, зеленый перецвел в отблеск воды на солнце. Опасно было бы сейчас разругаться. В молчании они собрались, отвязали коней и вышли к дороге, точно неловким ударом выбитой за ручьем. Нарочно отстав, Изабель обернулась и увидела, как прильнули друг к другу тени деревьев, а в пятнах света сели тени птиц с вывернутыми головами.

***

Переправа эта верно служила тем, кто смертельно хотел попасть по ту сторону реки и готов был платить, не раздумывая. На середине реки они оказались в ничьей власти. Полуденное небо стояло высоко; если боги и смотрели вниз своими мертвыми глазами, то были бессильны тоже. Первая Жена, Мать Демонов, которую еще называли нечестивым еретическим именем, забрала их жертвы, заняла их церкви, ответила на обращенные к ним молитвы.

Ночь была скверная, черная, как земля по весне. За полночь, распугав стражу, с восточных границ вернулся барон Греймарк. На руках он держал большой, в человеческий рост сверток. Укрывшись в пресвитерии, Изабель видела, как барон прижимал его к себе, будто дитя, слышала его стариковские шаркающие шаги. Паж, что ублажал её ночную скуку, перепугался до полусмерти и сбежал. Ей тоже следовало бы, но она, подгоняемая иным страхом, смотрела. Барон положил сверток на алтарь. К нему простоволосая, наспех одетая подошла королева, в лице её вспыхнуло безумие, вмиг сглодавшее всю красоту. У короля страшно скривило рот.

Не сверток это был, а тело, закутанное в плащ. 

Королева отвернула края: броня из засохшей крови и грязи скрыла черты, волосы слиплись, но Изабель узнала его. Больно сдавило желудок. Она увидела изломанный нагрудник и долго не могла сообразить, где же перчатка на правой руке, но, вглядевшись, почувствовала дурноту. Потрясение сыграло с ней злую шутку, она не знала, было ли это на самом деле — скол кости, красное мясо, не такое, как у освежеванной туши, но как у растерзанного трупа. Изабель очнулась в своих покоях; били колокола, и все узнали, что престолонаследник принц Джонатан мертв.

Обыкновенно Моргенштерны и Фэйрчайлды, из которых происходила королева, сжигали своих мертвых, но его оставили в усыпальнице под каменной плитой, изрезанной письменами. Оттуда он вышел девятью девять дней спустя.

Не Джонатан. Джонатан погиб.

От оговорок Клэри приходила в ярость.

— Изволь запомнить, — говорила она, — моего брата убили. Я не знаю, кто это.

Вышло так, что однажды Изабель перестала забавлять, её отшвырнули прочь, мечи разрубили дверь, а когда она вернулась, Клэри резала свои волосы. Как же беспощадно тверда была эта державшая кинжал рука. 

Самое прочное оружие, рассказывал сэр Майкл, куется из сердца звезды.

Перемахнув через борт лодки, она спрыгнула вслед за Клэри на землю Лонгии. Война их опередила, не боясь текучей воды. В первой же деревне они узнали, что старый король Грэнвилл, дед Клэри, повел войска на самозванца и был разбит у Звездопада, древней твердыни Моргенштернов. Но Эрондейлы все же поддержали его и королеву Джослин, замыкая север в кольцо; о Лайтвудах не было ни слова. Вдруг они все мертвы, мучала себя Изабель, сожжены, повешены, изрублены в куски — отец и мать, и Алек, и маленький Макс. 

Но её смерть была не с ними. Она клялась в верности своей королеве, до гроба и дальше, пока время не пожрет богов и само себя.

***

Клэри запечатала письмо и передала его гонцу. Красная звезда загорелась и поблекла, скрытая магией — тебе и огню. Впереди был смутно виден абрис Валаны, церквей её и башен, древних каменных ангелов, вмурованных в городские стены. Под раскрытым окном болтали, что княжич вернулся к своему отцу, истекли положенные пятнадцать зим. А на лбу у него — алый венец, добавили, понизив голос, и кто-то забормотал молитву, отводящую зло. Они, верно, не знали, чьи уши их слушают.

Смех заклокотал у Изабель в глотке, как ведьмино зелье; она долго не могла успокоиться, зажав рот ладонью. Вздрагивающие плечи сводило судорогой.

Настали сумерки, и Клэри подвела её к постели. В темноте они медленно раздели друг друга, разговаривая не словами, а сбитым горячечным дыханием. Изабель повторяла свои клятвы верности, заново выводя их губами на внутренней стороне бедра. Когда они уже лежали, утомившись, Клэри вдруг перевернула её на спину и поцеловала костяшки левой руки.

— Моя верная Изабель, — шептала она, — моя храбрая Изабель. Ты последняя, кто у меня остался.

От дурного предчувствия у Изабель леденели ступни. Она кутала ноги в простыню и заставляла себя вспоминать, как в пресвитерии — заставляла смотреть, крошечную, нарядно одетую Клэри, робко улыбнувшуюся, когда Изабель ей представили, Клэри, которая сияла, будто весеннее солнце. Оправдайся надежда матушки, они бы стали сестрами взаправду, не по крови, но перед людьми. Нет стыда в том, чтобы целовать сестру.

Какой рыцарь не любит свою королеву?

В полдень на дороге показались всадники. С ними были гордые знамена: мерцали серебром башни Карстаирсов, белые на синем лежали раковины Таунсендов, и над ними соединялись венцом шипы терновника. На седлах висели щиты. Впереди ехал всадник в великолепной черной броне. На его непокрытой голове была княжеская корона. Клэри ждала, когда он подъедет, спокойная и высокомерная; на солнце её волосы расцветали багрянцем. Как пламя падающей звезды, вспомнила подслушанное Изабель и стиснула зубы. Лицо, она чувствовала, сделалось от этого совсем мертвым.

Князь Андрей спешился, чтобы приветствовать Клэри как должно, а следом и остальные.

— Его светлейшее высочество Андрей из Дома Блэкторнов, именуемый третьим, князь Лонгийский, Щит Юга! — объявил ближний Таунсенд.  
— Её королевское высочество Кларисса из Дома Моргенштернов, принцесса Звездопада! — в свою очередь сказала Изабель, нечаянный герольд на пыльной дороге.

Она со всей остротой вдруг поняла, что Клэри навсегда перестала быть Клэри, даже для неё. Имя осталось как пустая оболочка. Объединенное войско освободит Звездопад, и оттуда во главе его на столицу пойдет королева Кларисса, последняя из династии Моргенштернов. Изабель предупреждали, но она забыла, что нельзя долго смотреть на солнце.

— Лонгия счастлива приветствовать ваше высочество и вашу благородную спутницу, — сказал князь. — Жаль, что в такое темное время.   
— Война щедра на союзы, — заметила Клэри. — Но перед нами угроза опаснее любой войны. Без леди Лайтвуд, что помогла мне бежать, я оказалась бы в рабстве у демонов.   
— Так это правда.   
— Худшая из всех.

Много веков назад уже была такая война. Чародеи творили гнусную магию, орды демонов шли по земле, охотники Благого Народа не знали устали. Мир погиб в огне и воде, а на свежей могиле родился Джонатан Сумеречный Охотник и возвел новый. Подвиги всегда рождаются из смерти.

Изабель вскинула подборок и последовала за Клэри.

…а самый страшный гнев — из разбитого сердца.


End file.
